Message applications are designed to communicate messages between multiple devices. One of the many advantages of message applications is the capability to communicate files as message attachments. For instance, media files such as images, photographs and videos on one computing device may be attached to a message and transported to other computing devices. However, media files are relatively large and therefore consume significant amounts of processing and communications resources. As such, message applications typically limit a file size for attachments, particularly when communication bandwidth is constrained, such as for wireless devices. Such limitations inhibit users from sharing media files via message applications. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.